The present invention relates to systems for removing sediments from bodies of water, and in particular to a system for removing sediments from the bottoms or beds of holding or settling ponds as used in wastewater treatment.
Numerous systems are used to remove sediment buildup from settling ponds used in conjunction with the treatment of wastewater such as sewage water. Some of these systems include an apparatus which is located below the waterline and near the bottom of the settling pond and which is coupled to a suction providing device located on the shore or within a boat floating over the apparatus located on the bottom of the settling pond.
Heretofore, the pumps associated with collecting the sediment from the bottom of the settling ponds have been located on the shore or within a vehicle located nearby the underwater apparatus. The pump is coupled with an aperture associated with the underwater apparatus by a plurality of piping and/or tubing. The aperture is positioned so as to allow the removal of sediment therethrough. In operation, the pump, located on the vehicle located above the waterline or on the shoreline, delivers a vacuum pressure to the piping and/or hosing which in turn deliveries a vacuum pressure to the aperture associated with the underwater apparatus. The waste sediment is removed from the bottom of the pond and delivered through the hosing and/or piping of the pump, and then delivered from the pump to a suitable storage tank. These systems typically exhibit a significant loss in head pressure (or suction power) as a result of the pump being connected to the underwater apparatus by extensive lengths of piping and hosing. This reduced pumping pressure decreases the effectiveness of the removal of the sediment as well as limits the speed at which the sediment can be removed. This limitation is magnified as the depth of the body of water increases as the length of the piping and hosing connected to the pump with associated underwater apparatus must also necessarily increase.
Other problems associated with current sediment removal systems include the lack of precision control an operator has over the underwater apparatus, as well as the lack of control the operator has over flow rates. The amount of water removed from the pond should be kept at a minimum to reduce waste handle and storage costs. By allowing the operator to control flow rates and intake characteristics, the amount of water removed with the sediment could be minimized.
A sediment removal system providing high pumping pressure at the removal apparatus, highly precise maneuverability and navigation, and control of pumping rates and characteristics would be very beneficial to the sediment removal industry.